mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Стенограммы/Буря эмоций
Русская стенограмма = :Медсестра Рэдхарт: Принцесса Искорка, все пони в больнице так рады, что вы навестите их сегодня. :Сумеречная Искорка: Для больных жеребят я всегда найду время. Не могу поверить, что целый класс слëг с лошадиной сыпью! :Медсестра Рэдхарт: Да, ещë в день школьной фотосессии. :камеры :Медсестра Рэдхарт: Ох... Бедняжкам необходимо, что их кто-то подбодрил. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мы постараемся. Угостим их, почитаем книжку и раздадим подарки. :Спайк: Я рад угощениям и подаркам. :открывается :Сумеречная Искорка: До встречи! :закрывается :Спайк: Итак, если мы хотим успеть в больницу к обеду, у нас три часа, чтобы купить подарки, взять в школе книгу и... собрать угощение. :Сумеречная Искорка: Дел полно. Но если выполнять всë по порядку, уверена, мы справимся. :Спайк: Да, постучим по дереву. :тук, тук :окрывается :Шайнинг Армор: Сюрприз! :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Кого я вижу! Как поживает моя племянница? чмокает :Шайнинг Армор: Флурри Харт "Великолепно. Я надеюсь, что моя любимая тëтя присмотрит за мной несколько часов?" :Принцесса Каденс: Если она не слишком занята. :Спайк: Вообще-то мы должны... заткнулся :Сумеречная Искорка: Занята? Пщм! Разве лучшая тëтя на свете может отказаться присмотреть за такой очаровательной крошкой?! :тишина :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет! :песня :Сумеречная Искорка: поцелуи :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Флурри, у меня для тебя сюрприз. :пам :Сумеречная Искорка: Решила купить пару игрушек и вспомнила о Флурри. :открывается :грохот :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох! :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Не терпится показать, что я купила для Флурри Харт! :Принцесса Каденс: Ха-ха-ха! Как мило с твоей стороны. Ты не обязана была это делать. :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаю, но я не могла удержаться. Лучшая тëтя на све-е-ете! Открой это, Флурри. :Флурри Харт: хихикает как медведь хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Правильно, это мишки! Умница ты моя! элегантную музыку :Флурри Харт: хихикает :элегантная музыка :элегантной музыки и менее элегатной музыки :Шайнинг Армор: Мы оставим вещи Флурри здесь, Искорка. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ага, оставляйте. :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Шайнинг Армор: Гороховое пюре, еë любимое. :Принцесса Каденс: И подгузники. Запасные подгузники. О, и дополнительные запасные подгузники. Хе-хе. :Шайнинг Армор: Гороховое пюре, еë люби... Стоп. Я это уже говорил? :стук :Спайк: Угу. :Шайнинг Армор: Ой! :Принцесса Каденс: О, и самое важное из вещей Флурри Харт - её Уля. :Спайк: Имя придумала Флурри? :Принцесса Каденс: Да. Если станет капризничать, дайте ей Улю, и она сразу успокоится. :Шайнинг Армор: Ты запомнила это, Искорка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Уля, запомнила. А куда вы собрались? :Шайнинг Армор: Помните моего друга из королевской гвардии - Спирхэда? :тишина :Спайк: Честно говоря, имена всех твоих друзей очень похожи. :Шайнинг Армор: Так вот, в кафе Понивилля выставка его работ. Мы решили пойти в последний момент. :Принцесса Каденс: Мы не большие любители искусства, нам просто хочется выбраться на вечерок. :Спайк: То есть на денëк? :Принцесса Каденс: Я так и сказала, разве нет? :Спайк: Ым-ым. ы-ы. :Принцесса Каденс: Неважно. Ты точно сможешь за ней присмотреть? :Спайк: А-га, а-га-га. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хм... :Флурри Харт: Э! :Сумеречная Искорка: Не волнуйтесь. У лучшей тëти на свете всегда всë под контролем! :Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор: малышку :Шайнинг Армор: Ещë раз спасибо, Искорка! :Спайк: Ладно, возьмëм Улю и пойдëм. :от телепортации :Флурри Харт: Не-а! как медведь :Сумеречная Искорка: О, хочешь, чтоб мы сами изобразили мишек? Думаю, у нас есть на это время. :Спайк: Ты серьëзно? :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Эй, ладно. как медведь Я тебя поймаю! :игрушки :Спайк: А-а! Эх... Лови еë быстрей, потому что у нас много дел. Больные жеребята ждут нас, не забудь! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно. как медведь Я тебя поймаю! :Флурри Харт: радости :Сумеречная Искорка:как медведь :Флурри Харт: Ага! :Сумеречная Искорка: как медведь :Флурри Харт: А! :Сумеречная Искорка: Ой-ёй, прости, малютка. Я тебя напугала. стучит Всë в порядке, это я, тëтя Искорка. :Флурри Харт: рожи Бэ-э! :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаешь, это довольно сложное заклинание для твоего возраста. Ты такая же способная, как и твоя тëтя Искорка. :Спайк: Ладно, всë это было очень мило, но нам... :Сумеречная Искорка: Знаю, Спайк, идëм. :Флурри Харт: в животе :Сумеречная Искорка: Только быстренько покормлю еë. :брызг :Шайнинг Армор: Это искусство или... какая-то ошибка? :Принцесса Каденс: Понятия не имею. Но всë лучше, чем менять подгузники. Хм. :Спирхэд: Шайнинг Армор! Каденс! Новоиспечëнные родители! Дайте копыта! Как же я... обнимает рад... обнимать видеть вас, ребята! Спасибо, что пришли. :Шайнинг Армор: Не за что. Мы отлично проводим время. Нам нравится всë это... искусство. :Спирхэд: Э, это мусорная корзина. :Шайнинг Армор: Разумеется. Я знаю. :Спирхэд: Но кто сказал, что это не искусство? Искусство - это то, что тебя трогает. Оно изменило мой мир. Это моя последняя работа - "Тысяча ночей в коридоре". :Принцесса Каденс: Ого! Похоже, ночью в коридоре может быть очень темно. :Спирхэд: серьёзно Темнее, чем где либо. :Шайнинг Армор: озадаченно Да, точно. :Принцесса Каденс: Мы так рады, что пришли сюда! Обычно в это время мы все в гороховом пюре. :Спайк: Когда они сказали, что она любит гороховое пюре... :брызг :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Спайк: ...они имели в виду, что она любит его бросать? :Флурри Харт: хихикает :брызг :Сумеречная Искорка: Да брось, Спайк, это даже весело! :Спайк: Да, только мы уже потеряли двадцать минут. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах, двадцать минут! Хе-хе. Ничего, мы всë успеем. :брызг :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... Хе-хе-хе. Хе-хе-хе. :открываются :Сумеречная Искорка: Ладно, купим несколько игрушек и пойдëм отсюда. :колёс тележки :Флурри Харт: как медведь :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты хочешь поиграть, верно? Я знаю игру, которая ещë веселей Спайку и продуктивней. Флурри Харт Гонки на тележке! Ха-ха! :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: У-ху! :шин колёс тележки :Спайк: задыхаясь Отличная идея, Искорка! :Сумеречная Искорка: Лучшая тëтя на свете! Погоди, Флурри, у гоночной тележки пит-стоп. :Флурри Харт: смех :колёс тележки :Флурри Харт: хихикает :бам! :Спайк: Я не детектив, но знаю, кто подозреваемый. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Эх, что ж, надо поскорее прибраться. У нас мало времени! :Продавец в магазине: Спасибо, но они были разложены по цветам. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох... :Сумеречная Искорка: задыхается :колёс тележки :Сумеречная Искорка: задыхается Есть! Мы сэкономили пять минут за счëт того, что бежали. :Спайк: Да. Но если добавить их к сорока, что мы уже потеряли, будет целых... пятьдесят пять минут! :тишина :Спайк: Я хотел сказать... Хе-хе... прорвëмся! :Сумеречная Искорка: Угу. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо за помощь, Черайли. Извини, что опоздали. :Чирайли: О, ничего страшного. Но меня удивляет, что вы пришли за книгой ко мне. Ведь у вас огромная коллекция. :Сумеречная Искорка: Да, но... :Флурри Харт: Е-хе-хе! :колёс тележки :Сумеречная Искорка: Одну секунду. :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка: Не думаю, что жеребятам будет интересна "Полная история амулетов" на конской латыни. :Чирайли: Да, хорошо, что вы ко мне зашли. Как насчëт "Полного собрания конюшенных басен Понивилля"? :Сумеречная Искорка: Ммм... Слишком толстая. :Чирайли: "Пришельцы-аликорны против космических пиратов"? :Сумеречная Искорка: Там больше выдумок, чем науки. :Спайк: Как насчëт "Бëрнферна - воин из Бездны"? Она о красавце-драконе, который разит врагов своим дыханием и яркими остротами! :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе-хе! Возьмëм еë для тебя и поищем дальше. :Спайк: Эх... :Сумеречная Искорка: Что ещë? :Ули :Флурри Харт: хихикает :от телепортации :Чирайли: Тогда, может быть, "Гасти Великая"? :Сумеречная Искорка: О, в детстве это была одна из самых моих любимых книг. Мы возьмëм еë. :Чирайли: дрожит :Сумеречная Искорка: Или выбрать что-нибудь поновее? Ах! :Флурри Харт: Та-дам! :Сумеречная Искорка: Извини, мне очень-очень жаль. Это я не уследила. :доски :Флурри Харт: Оу... :Сумеречная Искорка: Всë, чисто. :Чирайли: Теперь мне нужно написать всë заново. мелом в зубах С мелом в зубах. :Сумеречная Искорка: О... :Спирхэд: Полюбуйтесь, эту работу я назвал "Странствия кухонного стража". :Принцесса Каденс: неуверенно Вот это да! :Шайнинг Армор: Это напомнило мне о том, как Флурри вляпалась в шоколадный пудинг и мы обнаружили отпечатки еë маленьких копытец по всему ковру! :Принцесса Каденс: Ха-ха. Чистить его пришлось долго. Но помнишь, какое у неë было забавное личико, когда мы еë поймали! :Шайнинг Армор: Оно словно говорило: Флурри Харт "О-ёй!" :Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор: смеются :Спирхэд: Ух ты, как сильно воздействует искусство! Оно вызвало у вас воспоминания. Здорово! :колёс коляски :Спайк: Если честно, Искорка, не хочется говорить, как мы опаздываем. Может, отменить посещение больницы? :Сумеречная Искорка: Что? Отменить? Мы не можем, Спайк, жеребята рассчитывают на нас! Запомни, ЛТНС так просто не сдаëтся! :Спайк: "ЛТНС"? :Сумеречная Искорка: "Лучшая Тëтя На Свете"! К тому же в этот раз всë будет по-другому. :Спайк: С чего ты взяла? :Сумеречная Искорка: Флурри может поиграть с близнецами Кейк и не набедокурить. Лучшая тëтя! :Паунд Пирожок: хихикает умолкает :Близнецы Пирожки и Флурри Харт: играют :Сумеречная Искорка: Чудесно! Они уже подружились. :игрушек :Спайк: Зря, я в тебе сомневался. :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо. Стой, ты во мне сомневался? :Спайк: писк :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, смотри за Флурри, а я позабочусь об остальном. к Пинки Пай Привет, Пинки. Как дела? Можешь дать кексы для жеребят и что-нибудь как извинение? :Пинки Пай: Держи, вот они! Конечно могу. :Сумеречная Искорка: У тебя есть список любимых сладостей всех пони? :Пинки Пай: В погребе для планирования вечеринок. :динь! :Пинки Пай: Я мигом! :бумаги :Сумеречная Искорка: Ха-ха! Напомни мне сказать тебе, какая ты классная. А Чирейли? :Пинки Пай: Да, я великолепна. :бумаги :Пинки Пай: Вишнëвое печенье с жëлтой обсыпкой. :Сумеречная Искорка: Отлично! Можешь написать на нëм "Извини"? :Пинки Пай: У меня есть для этого печать. :штампом :Близнецы Пирожки: звуки :Спайк: Эй, ребята, не надо драться. Стойте, хватит! Уверен, есть ещë один... Он должен быть где-то здесь. :и стуки от игрушек :Близнецы Пирожки: кричат :пам :Сумеречная Искорка: Погоди, милая, мы скоро поиграем. :щёлканье :магии :Сумеречная Искорка: Продавщица в магазине игрушек? :Пинки Пай: Яблочный штрудель с карамельной крошкой. :брызги :Пинки Пай: А! :бумаги :Сумеречная Искорка: О нет! У тебя такое же лицо, как и у Чирейли! :музыка :Сумеречная Искорка: Пинки, напомни, что из сладкого ты бы хотела. :Пинки Пай: Хм! Всего понемногу. :Сумеречная Искорка: С нас тройная порция. :Спайк: Ага! Говорил же, что найду второй. О-о! :раздулся :Спайк: Хе-хе-хе-хе. :брызги :Спайк: А, Искорка?! :Сумеречная Искорка: И речи быть не может! Мы ничего не отменяем! Всë будет хорошо, должно быть! Всë было так плохо, что не может не кончиться хорош... :всплеск :Спайк: Извини. :Сумеречная Искорка: Нет, мне это было нужно. :Спайк: Я лишь хотел сказать... мы приехали! :шин колёс коляск :Спайк: Лишь на четыре с половиной минуты позже. :Сумеречная Искорка: Четыре с половиной?! :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "...и хотя ещë никто не добирался в Клаудсдейл пешком, Гасти Великая не сдавалась. Она взобралась на холм со своими воинами. Но неожиданно они увидели..." :Спайк: Ах! Кого? Кого они увидели? :Сумеречная Искорка: "...увидели вероломного Грогара..." :Флурри Харт: снизу :Сумеречная Искорка: "...Гасти поняла, что он готов к бою, она воззвала к воинам-единорогам..." Ай! Не сейчас, Флурри, жеребята хотят дослушать! :Флурри Харт: в истерику :Ули :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "...Мы одолеем Грогара вместе! Воины-единороги направили в небо магические лучи, и они слились в один. С неба обрушился луч, который был сильнее тысячей армий!..." :от телепортации :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "Он окутал Грогара и опрокинул на землю. Не дайте ему уйти! - крикнула Гасти." :от телепортации :от телепортации :Медсестра Рэдхарт: Скажите "а-а"! :Черри Физзи: А-а... :от телепортации :Черри Физзи: кричит А-а-а-у! :от телепортации :от телепортации и грохот :Сумеречная Искорка: читает "Грогар был силëн, потому что его питал страх. И он разорвал путы!" :Флурри Харт: нервничает :Жеребята: визги :Сумеречная Искорка: Оторваться невозможно! :Спайк: Искорка, гляди! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спайк, ты взлетел. Ты взлетел?! :Спайк: И ты тоже. :от телепортации :Флурри Харт: нервничает :Сумеречная Искорка: Флурри, милая, прекрати это, опусти нас, пожалуйста! :Спайк: Искорка, кровать! :Сумеречная Искорка: А-а-а! :Сумеречная Искорка и Спайк: А-а-а! :стук :Сумеречная Искорка: Только без паники. Обещаю, всë будет в порядке. :от телепортации :стук :от телепортации :стук :от телепортации :Сумеречная Искорка: О-о! Мне за ней не угнаться! :Спайк: Ах да, где еë усыплялка? :Сумеречная Искорка: Еë что?! :Спайк: Эта еë странная игрушка, улитка, где она? Она еë успокоит. :Сумеречная Искорка: Я не вижу. :Жеребята: А-а-а! :магии :Сумеречная Искорка: Флурри Харт, опусти нас всех на пол сию же минуту! :Флурри Харт: нервничает :Жеребята и Медсестра Рэдхарт: А-а-а! :Сумеречная Искорка: Никто не ушибся? :Жеребята: соглашаются :пам :Сумеречная Искорка: Флурри, ты поступила очень плохо! Ты могла кого-нибудь поранить! :Флурри Харт: плакать :Сумеречная Искорка: Флурри, я вовсе не хотела... :Флурри Харт: плакать :Сумеречная Искорка: Милая, тебе нечего бояться. Это ведь я, видишь? :Флурри Харт: плачет :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты боишься меня... Потому что я на тебя рявкнула, как большой страшный медведь. Флурри, мне очень жаль. Сегодня я была ужасной тëтей. Ты всего лишь хотела поиграть, а я едва могла уделить тебе внимание. Ты ни в чëм не виновата. Это всë я. Лучшая тëтя на свете из меня не вышла. Но ты ведь знаешь, как я люблю тебя. :Флурри Харт: Хе-хе-хе! :Сумеречная Искорка: О! Значит, ты меня прощаешь? :Флурри Харт: О-о! :Сумеречная Искорка: Спасибо, Флурри. Может, пойдëм домой? Конечно, как только найдëм твою игрушку. :Медсестра Рэдхарт: Кхе-кхе-кхем! :Сумеречная Искорка: И приберëмся. Хе-хе-хе-хе... :Принцесса Каденс: слезами Это изображение напоминает гриву Флурри. :Шайнинг Армор: слезами Эта штуковина тоже напоминает мне о дочке. :Спирхэд: Каким образом? :Шайнинг Армор: Она маленькая... как Флурри... Я больше так не могу. Спирхэд, всë было здорово, но... :Спирхэд: Не продолжай. Мои произведения всегда говорят мне о том, что я люблю. Но то, что они говорят вам о том, что вы любите, говорит о многом. :Шайнинг Армор: Что? :Спирхэд: Ступайте к ней! :Сумеречная Искорка и Флурри Харт: смех :от телепортации :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Сумеречная Искорка и Флурри Харт: хихикают :открывается :Шайнинг Армор: Флурри! Где же наша малютка? О, мы так соскучились по тебе! :Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор: О! :Флурри Харт: хихикает :Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор: О! :Принцесса Каденс: Но похоже, ты отлично провела без нас время. :Сумеречная Искорка: Вообще-то не очень. Флурри слегка набедокурила, но она не виновата. Мне не стоило соглашаться присматривать за ней при таком плотном графике. Я взяла на себя слишком много. Но Флурри преподала мне сегодня важный урок. Быть лучшей тëтей на свете значит не только проводить время со своей племянницей, но и по-настоящему уделять ей внимание. А ещë она научила меня классной игре в медведей. Так что я усвоила два урока. :Принцесса Каденс и Шайнинг Армор: смех :Шайнинг Армор: Да уж, нам определëнно стоило лучше тебе всë объяснить. :Принцесса Каденс: Да, теперь мы будем почаще к тебе заходить. :Сумеречная Искорка: О, было бы здорово. :Принцесса Каденс: Что ты делаешь в следующий вторник? :Сумеречная Искорка: пыхтит :Принцесса Каденс: На ужин, а не как нянька. :Сумеречная Искорка: Хе-хе-хе! Надо спросить у Спайка, но думаю, что мы свободны. :Принцесса Каденс: Кстати, а где Спайк? :Спайк: читает "Летящий дракон-воин дохнул обжигающим пламенем и улыбнулся сам себе, удаляясь в сторону заката. Если не выносите жару, не бейтесь с драконом!" <-- :"Peach Fuzz": Hey, you kinda look like him! Этот диалог не был прописан по тупейшей ошибки либо переводчика, либо режиссёра дубляжа Ирины Стекольниковы --> :Спайк: Спасибо! Ладно. Кто хочет торта? :Жеребята: кричат :титры |-| Английская стенограмма = :Nurse Redheart: Oh, Princess Twilight! Everypony in the hospital is so excited for your visit today! :Twilight Sparkle: I'm never too busy to visit sick foals. I can't believe a whole class just came down with the horsey hives! :Nurse Redheart: On school picture day, too. :clicks :Nurse Redheart: Oh, the poor dears really do need cheering up. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll do our best. We'll bring snacks, I'll read to them, and get them gifts! :Spike: Food and presents always cheer me up. :opens :Twilight Sparkle: We'll see you soon! :closes :Spike: Okay, if we want to be at the hospital by lunch, then we have three hours to buy get-well presents, borrow a book from the schoolhouse, sighing and pick up treats. :Twilight Sparkle: It's a lot, but if we stick to the schedule, I know we can get it all done. :Spike: Yeah, knock on wood. :knocking :opens :Shining Armor: Surprise! :Flurry Heart: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: gasps Oh, my gosh! How's my favorite niece? :Shining Armor: Flurry Heart "I'm good! I was hoping my favowite aunt could watch me for a few houwrs." :Princess Cadance: Hope you're not too busy. :Spike: Actually, we kind of are— muffled :Twilight Sparkle: Busy? scoffs Would the best aunt ever be too busy to spend time with this adorable little one? :pause :Twilight Sparkle: No! :song :Twilight Sparkle: kisses :Flurry Heart: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: raspberry Flurry! I've got a surprise for you! :thump :Twilight Sparkle: Just a couple of toys that reminded me of Flurry. :opens :rattling :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Flurry Heart: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: I'm excited to show you I've done some shopping for Flurry Heart. :Princess Cadance: Oh-ho-ho, you're so sweet. You didn't have to do all that. :Twilight Sparkle: I know, but I can't help myself! Best aunt ever! Open this one, Flurry. :Flurry Heart: noise giggles like a bear giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Exactly! They're bears! You're one smart cookie. sound effects to elegant music :Flurry Heart: giggles :less elegant music :elegant and less elegant music stings :Shining Armor: We'll just put Flurry's things over here, Twily! :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-huh. Totally. :Shining Armor: Mashed peas, her favorite. :Princess Cadance: And diapers. Uh, extra diapers. Oh, and backup extra diapers. Heh. :Shining Armor: Mashed peas, her favorite. Wait, did I say that already? :thump :Spike: Uh-huh. :Shining Armor: Oops. :Princess Cadance: Oh, and this is the most important thing of all – her Whammy. :Spike: I take it Flurry named it? :Princess Cadance: Yup. If she gets fussy, just give her the Whammy and she'll calm right down. :Shining Armor: You getting all this, Twily? :Twilight Sparkle: Whammy. Got it. Where are you guys headed, anyway? :Shining Armor: You remember my friend from the royal guard, Spearhead? :beat :Spike: Honestly, all of your friends' names are very similar. :Shining Armor: Well, he has a pop-up art show at the Ponyville Cafe, and we decided to go at the last minute. :Princess Cadance: We're not exactly art enthusiasts, but we could really use a night out. :Spike: You mean "day"? :Princess Cadance: That's what I said! Isn't that what I said? :Spike: Mmm... Mm-mm. :Princess Cadance: Either way, are you sure you can watch her? :Spike: Uh-uh-uh! :Twilight Sparkle: Mmmmh... :Flurry Heart: squeaks :Twilight Sparkle: Have no fear! The best aunt ever has everything under control! :Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: kissing :Shining Armor: Thanks again, Twily. :Spike: Okay, let's grab that Whummy thing and go. :zap :Flurry Heart: Uh-uh! like a bear :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, you want to pretend we're the bears. I suppose we have time for a quick game. :Spike: Do we, though? :Flurry Heart: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Hey! All right! like a bear I'm gonna get ya! :squeaking :Spike: Ugh! sighs You should catch her soon, 'cause we've got lots to do! Horsey-hives-covered foals counting on us, remember? :Twilight Sparkle: Got it! like a bear I'm catching up! :Flurry Heart: squeals :Twilight Sparkle: like a bear :Flurry Heart: Huh? :Twilight Sparkle: like a bear :Flurry Heart: squeaks :Twilight Sparkle: Uh-oh. Sorry, bug. Did that scare you? It's okay. It's just Auntie Twily! :Flurry Heart: raspberry Bleh! :Twilight Sparkle: You know, that was a very advanced spell for somepony your age. Looks like you're already taking after your Auntie Twily. :Spike: All right, that was pretty adorable. But now... :Twilight Sparkle: I know, Spike, we're leaving. :Flurry Heart: grumbles :Twilight Sparkle: I just have to feed her real quick. :Flurry Heart: raspberry :splat :Shining Armor: Is this art or... a mistake? :Princess Cadance: I have no idea. But who cares? We're not changing diapers. :Spearhead: Shining Armor! Cadance! How are the new 'rents? Gimme some hoof. Oh, it is so grunt good grunt to see you dudes! Hey, thanks for coming. :Shining Armor: Of course! We're having a great time! Loving all the... art! :Spearhead: Uh, that's a trash can. :Shining Armor: So it is! I knew that! :Spearhead: But hey, who's to say it's not art? Art can be anything that speaks to you. It changed my world. This is my latest piece – "A Thousand Nights in a Hallway". :Princess Cadance: Wow, I guess nighttime in a hallway can be pretty dark. :Spearhead: seriously There is none more dark. :Shining Armor: baffled Yeah. Totally. :Princess Cadance: We're just so happy to be here. Usually we're covered in mashed peas by now. :Spike: When they said mashed peas were her favorite... :splat :Flurry Heart: giggles :Spike: ...did they mean her favorite thing to decorate a room with?! :Flurry Heart: giggles :splat :Twilight Sparkle: Aw, come on, Spike. That wasn't too bad. :Spike: Yeah, and we're only twenty minutes behind schedule. :Twilight Sparkle: Twenty minutes?! exhales It's fine. We can totally do this. :splat :Twilight Sparkle: giggle :open :Twilight Sparkle: Okay, we just need to grab some toys and we are outta here. :cart squeaking :Flurry Heart: like a bear :Twilight Sparkle: You want to play, don't you? Well, I know a game that's even more fun! to Spike And more efficient. Flurry Heart Playing race carts! Ha-ha! :Flurry Heart: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Woo-hoo! :squealing :Spike: panting of breath Hey, nice thinking, Twilight! :Twilight Sparkle: Best aunt ever! Hang on, Flurry. The race cart's taking a pit stop. :Flurry Heart: giggles :rattling :Flurry Heart: giggling :thud :Spike: I'm not a detective, but I think we got a suspect. :Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! sighs Well, we'd better get to cleaning. We've got no time to waste! :Salespony: Thanks, but they were organized by color. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs :Twilight Sparkle: panting :squealing :Twilight Sparkle: panting Yes! We gained back a whole five minutes from running here! :Spike: Yeah, but if you add that to the forty minutes we were already behind... we're still... fifty five minutes behind! :beat :Spike: I mean... chuckle Yay, team? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hmm! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks for helping us out, Cheerilee. Sorry we were late. :Cheerilee: Oh, no problem. But I gotta say, I'm surprised you came to me for a book. Don't you have a huge collection? :Twilight Sparkle: Yes, but— :Flurry Heart: giggling :springs squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, one second. :Flurry Heart: grunt giggling :Twilight Sparkle: I didn't think the foals would be interested in The Unabridged History of Amulets in pony Latin. :Cheerilee: Yeah, it was good you came to me. How about the complete collection of Ponyville Fables and Stables? :Twilight Sparkle: Mmm, too long. :Cheerilee: Alien Alicorns vs. Space Pirates? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, the science there is preposterous— :Spike: How about Burnferno, Warrior from Within? It's about a handsome dragon warrior who slays evildoers with his breath and his snappy comebacks! :Twilight Sparkle: giggles Let's borrow that for you and keep looking. :Spike: Eh. :Twilight Sparkle: What else? :squeaks :Flurry Heart: giggles :zap :Cheerilee: Uh, how about Gusty the Great? :Twilight Sparkle: Ooh, that was one of my favorites when I was a filly! We'll take it! :Cheerilee: chattering :Twilight Sparkle: Mm, should I go with something more current...? gasps :Flurry Heart: Ta-da! :Twilight Sparkle: Cheerilee, I am so, so sorry! I didn't even hear her leave! :noises :Flurry Heart: noise :Twilight Sparkle: There, all clean. :Cheerilee: Great. Now I'll just write it up again...! muffled With my mouth. :Twilight Sparkle: Ehh... :Spearhead: Feast your eyes. This one's called "A Kitchen Guard's Journey"! :Princess Cadance: unsure Oh... :Shining Armor: This reminds me of the time Flurry got into the chocolate pudding, and we found little chocolate hoofprints all over the carpet. :Princess Cadance: That took forever to clean up! But remember how cute her little face looked when we caught her? :Shining Armor: Yeah. She was like, Flurry Heart "Uh-oh!" :Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: laughing :Spearhead: Whoa, art is so evocative! I wasn't even going for that memory! Score! :squeaking :Spike: Honestly, Twilight, I don't even want to tell you how late we are. Should I just cancel our visit to the hospital? :Twilight Sparkle: What?! Cancel?! We can't cancel, Spike! The sick foals are counting on us! And the B.A.E. would never throw in the towel like that! :Spike: B.A.E.? :Twilight Sparkle: "Best Aunt Ever"? Besides, this errand is gonna be different. :Spike: How do you figure that? :Twilight Sparkle: Because Flurry can play with the Cake twins and stay out of trouble! Best aunt ever! :Pound Cake: giggling shuts up :Cake Twins and Flurry Heart: noises :Twilight Sparkle: Wonderful! They're friends already! :squeaks :Spike: Huh. I shouldn't have doubted you. :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks! Wait, you doubted me? :Spike: squeak :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you watch Flurry. I'll take care of everything else. to Pinkie Pie Hi, Pinkie! How's it going? I need to pick up the cupcakes for the foals at the hospital! And can you do apology treats? :Pinkie Pie: I'm good. Here they are. Of course I can! :Twilight Sparkle: Do you still have a giant file on everypony's favorite treat? :Pinkie Pie: In my secret party planning cave! :ding! :Pinkie Pie: BRB! :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: Hee-hee! Remind me to tell you later how amazing you are. Cheerilee? :Pinkie Pie: Eh. I am pretty awesome. :rustling :Pinkie Pie: Cherry oatmeal cookies with yellow sprinkles. :Twilight Sparkle: Great! Can you write "sorry" on them? :Pinkie Pie: I've got a stamp for that! :stamp :Cake Twins: baby noises :Spike: Hey, you guys! No need to fight! Uh... Hang on! I'm sure there's another one! Ugh, no, not this one... Oh, that's cute... :thudding and squeaking :Cake Twins: screaming :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Hold on, sweetie. We'll play in a second. :snap :noises :Twilight Sparkle: The salespony at the toy store... :Pinkie Pie: Apple strudel cupcake with caramel drizzle! :Cake Twins: grunts :Flurry Heart: yelps :splat :Cake Twins: grunts :splat :Pinkie Pie: of alarm :ripping :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, no. You're making the same face Cheerilee made. Pinkie, remind me what your favorite treat is. :Pinkie Pie: Mmm... The sampler platter. :Twilight Sparkle: We'll take three of those. :Spike: Aha! Told you I'd find another one. gasps :pops :Spike: nervously :splat :Spike: Uh... Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: Out of the question! We are not cancelling! It's going to be okay! It has to be okay! It's been so terrible so far it can't possibly end up— Oh... :squirt :Spike: Uh, sorry. :Twilight Sparkle: sighs No, I needed it. :Spike: I was just gonna say, we're here. :screeching :Spike: And we're only four-and-a-half minutes late! :Twilight Sparkle: Four and a half?! :Twilight Sparkle: reading "...and while nopony had ever tried to reach Cloudsdale on hoof, Gusty the Great was not deterred! She and her unicorn warriors marched up the hill. But suddenly, they encountered..." :Spike: gasps What?! What was it?! :Twilight Sparkle: "It was the treacherous Grogar..." :Flurry Heart: noises underneath :Twilight Sparkle: "...and Gusty could tell he was ready for battle. Gusty called out to the unicorn warriors—" Ow! Not right now, Flurry. These foals really want to hear this. :whistling :Flurry Heart: tantrum :squeaking :Twilight Sparkle: reading "'We can fight Grogar together!' And the unicorn warriors shot magical beams into the clouds that wove into one! The beam, stronger than a thousand armies, shined down!" :zaps under :Twilight Sparkle: reading "It wrapped around Grogar and pulled him to the ground! 'Don't let him escape!', yelled Gusty!" :Flurry Heart: squeaks :zaps :Nurse Redheart: Say 'ah'. :Cherry Fizzy: Ahhh— :zap :Cherry Fizzy: —aaargh! :zap :zaps and thuds :Twilight Sparkle: reading "Grogar was strong, for fear gave him power, and he broke through the bonds!" :Flurry Heart: noises :Foals: yelps :Twilight Sparkle: I know! So good, right? :Spike: Twilight, look up! :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, you're floating. You're floating! :Spike: So are you! :zaps :Flurry Heart: noises :Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, honey, you need to stop this. Put us down, please. :Spike: Twilight, look out! :Twilight Sparkle: gasps :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: screaming :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Nopony panic! Everything's gonna be okay! :zap :thud :zap :thud :zaps :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I can't keep up with her! :Spike: Oh, yeah, where's her Snoozle?! :Twilight Sparkle: Her what?! :Spike: You know, her Whacky Whompy thing? The snail? Where is it? Cadance said it calms her down. :Twilight Sparkle: I don't see it! :Foals: noises :noises :Twilight Sparkle: Flurry Heart! Put us all down this instant! :Flurry Heart: noise :Foals and Nurse Redheart: yelps :Twilight Sparkle: Is everypony okay? :Foals: of assent :thud :Twilight Sparkle: Flurry, that was very, very bad! You could have hurt somepony! :Flurry Heart: crying :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, Flurry, I didn't mean to— :Flurry Heart: crying :Twilight Sparkle: Sweetie, you don't have to be scared. It's just me, see? :Flurry Heart: crying noise :Twilight Sparkle: You're scared of me. Because I yelled at you like a big scary bear. Flurry, I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible aunt today. All you wanted to do was play, and I've barely been able to pay attention to you. None of this is your fault. It's mine. So much for being the best aunt ever. But I hope you know how much I love you. :Flurry Heart: giggles :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I take it you forgive me? :Flurry Heart: honk :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, Flurry. How about we head home? After we find your Whammy, of course. :Nurse Redheart: throat, taps hoof :Twilight Sparkle: And clean up. giggle :Princess Cadance: up This one kind of reminds me of Flurry's hair. :Shining Armor: up Uh-huh. And this one reminds me of Flurry too. :Spearhead: How so? :Shining Armor: It's small... like her! I-I can't do this anymore! Spearhead, this has been great, but— :Spearhead: Say no more. My art has always spoken to me about what I love. But knowing that it spoke to you about what you love speaks to me. :Shining Armor: What...? :Spearhead: Go to her. :Twilight Sparkle and Flurry Heart: giggling :zap :Flurry Heart: giggling giggling :Twilight Sparkle and Flurry Heart: giggling :opens :Shining Armor: Flurry?! Where's our little foal?! Ah! Oh, we missed you so much! :Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: chuckles :Flurry Heart: noises :Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: sighs :Princess Cadance: But it looks like you had a great time without us. :Twilight Sparkle: Actually, not so much. Flurry got into some mischief, but it wasn't her fault. I shouldn't have agreed to watch her with such a jam-packed schedule. It was too much to juggle. But Flurry taught me an important lesson today. It turns out being the best aunt ever isn't about spending the most time with your niece, but spending quality time with her. And she taught me a really cool bear game, so I guess I learned two things. :Princess Cadance and Shining Armor: laughing :Shining Armor: Well, we definitely should've given you more of a heads up. :Princess Cadance: Yes! From now on, we'll give you plenty of notice. :Twilight Sparkle: Ohh, that would be great. :Princess Cadance: Hey, what are you doing next Tuesday? :Twilight Sparkle: snort :Princess Cadance: For dinner, not to babysit. :Twilight Sparkle: chuckle I'll have to check with Spike, but I think we're free. :Princess Cadance: Where is Spike, anyway? :Spike: reading "The dashing dragon warrior breathed a scorching flame from his snout, then chuckled to himself as he flew into the sunset. 'If you can't stand the heat, don't fight a dragon!'" :"Peach Fuzz": Hey, you kinda look like him! :Spike: Thank you! Okay, now who wants more cake? :Foals: cheering :credits en:Transcripts/A Flurry of Emotions Категория:Стенограммы, седьмой сезон